earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchuria-Liao War
translator：额的熊啊 This entry is the perspective of Manchuria，isnot Neutrality enough，Please don't believe that this entry is completely correct. 这是满洲的观点，中立性不高，请不要盲目相信本词条 War in Northern China/北中国的战争 The Northeastern China region was first formally settled by Manchuria, with the Liao nation being a recent newcomer to the area. Liao members, either due to lack of experience or lack of familiarity with the server’s rules (especially rule 2, clause 2), had in the past left resources in unclaimed wilderness, which can be legally taken by any outsiders, including the nearby Manchurians. Liao appears to have perceived these actions as militant aggression towards their state, and have responded with verbal harassment and raids on Manchurian citizens. This resulted in a cycle of escalation, as raids and counter raids from both sides became larger and more destructive. But it is worth noting：China’s servers are not allowed to be plundered, and the people who attacked the Mudanjiang even used tnt to blow up the walls. that was an attack, not a misunderstanding. 中国东北地区最早是由满洲的成员定居的，辽国是后来者。 由于缺乏经验或是对服务器规则缺乏熟悉，辽成员之前在无人认领的荒野中留下了一些资源，但是这些资源可以由满洲公民和其他外来人合法采取。 辽似乎认为这些行为是对其国家的激进侵略，并对口头骚扰和袭击满洲公民作出回应。 这导致了一个升级的循环，因为来自双方的突袭和反袭击变得更大，更具破坏性。 但值得注意的是：中国的服务器不允许被掠夺。而所谓合法采取的人袭击了牡丹江，甚至用tnt炸毁了墙壁。 那是攻击，而不是误解。 Controversy has also arisen regarding Manchuria's name and national symbols, with argument arising over the ambiguous interpretations of its name. Some Liao members have highlighted its connotations to the time of Japanese occupied Manchuria and the Manchukuo, though the term 'Manchuria' when used in western spheres more often denotes the geographical region, rather than the political entity. Manchuria (in game) is also known to use symbolism referencing the 16th century Manchu founded Qing dynasty, further distancing it from Japanese imperialist undertones. Manchuria was recently renamed to Qing, in reference to the historical dynasty. This has finally removed all negative associations with the Manchukuo and Japanese occupation. （ but This is just an excuse. Manchuria was not a geographical concept at the beginning, but the name of a nationality，Manchu established HouJin in 16th century，Later renamed Qing） 关于满洲的名称和旗帜也引起了争议，其争论源于满洲象征的模糊解释。 一些辽成员认为是其对日本占领满洲并且成立满洲国时期的挑衅。但是其实在西方，“满洲”一词更多地表示地理区域，而不是政治实体。 满洲只是个象征，引用了16世纪建立清朝的满族，而和日本帝国主义建立的国家相去甚远。 （但是这只是一个借口。 满洲一开始并不是一个地理概念，而是一个民族的名字，满族于16世纪建立了后金，后来改名为清） Certain (一些) Liao members have also been known to have exhibited rampant toxicity and open racism towards non-Chinese players in the China area, and towards the server as a whole. This has prompted widespread global anti-Liao sentiment, compounded by existing anti-Chinese inclinations caused by their arrival in large numbers to the server. This resulted in escalation of violence in the area, such as skirmishes in early May, and finally, to open war. Large scale engagements began on May 19, 2019 with the two battles of Songyuan and in Mudanjiang. Liao was under the impression at the time that the dissatisfaction of other countries towards Liao were Misled by Manchuria King As of 22/05/2019, hostilities have been ceased following the signing of the Peace of Mudanjiang and the demarcation of the Chumikan-Qinhuangdao line border between the two nations. 众所周知（？），某些辽成员对中国地区的非国人以及整个服务器都表现出十分强烈的憎恨和公开的种族歧视。 这引起了广泛的全球反辽情绪，加上他们大量涌入服务器引起的现有反华倾向。 这导致该地区的暴力升级，例如5月初的小规模冲突，最后是开战。 2019年5月19日，松原和牡丹江的两场战役开始了大规模的交战。 但是，所谓的其他国家的不满其实来自满洲国王的误导 截至2009年5月22日，在牡丹江和平签署以及两国之间的Chumikan-Qinhuangdao线边界划分后，敌对行动已经停止。 The Battle of Mudanjiang Gate/牡丹江之战 On 18.5. 2019, A Coalition-led raiding party went towards the Liao capital of Mudanjiang in hopes of finding enemy troops outside the walls, in an organized response to raids and verbal harassment by Liao directed Manchurian citizens. The raiding party was met with a large concentration of Liao forces who attacked them through a gate that was located inside the moat of the city. Despite the Liao having nearly two or even three times the amount of soldiers, the Coalition's raiding party inflicted multiple casualties on the Liao without losing any themselves. After a skirmish outside the gates, the Liao retreated back inside the castle, after which the battle turned into a snipe-off between the two sides, as they exchanged archer fire. After a while, the coalition troops started to run out of potions and decided to retreat from the city, ending the battle. 2019.5.18，联盟（？）领导的一个袭击队伍前往牡丹江的辽都，希望在城墙外找到敌军，有组织地应对辽军指挥的对满洲公民的袭击和口头骚扰。 突袭队遇到了大量的辽军，辽军通过位于城市护城河内的大门袭击了他们。 辽军人数几乎是联盟士兵数量的两倍甚至三倍，辽军遭受了大量伤亡，但是联盟的突袭队伍没有损失兵力。 在大门外进行一场小冲突之后，辽撤回了城堡里面，之后战斗变成了双方之间的狙击，因为他们不斷駁火。 过了一会儿，联军用尽了药水，决定撤离城市，结束战斗。 Siege of Songyuan/围攻松原 Manchurian towns have been subject to intermittent raids by Liao players earlier in the days prior, with the most notable being a raid on the small Manchurian town of Songyuan by Bommbap, which lead to the death of its mayor and the killing of its livestock. At approximately 15:00 CEST, on 19.5.2019, Liao forces again attacked Songyuan. The afternoon attack was widely publicized and condemned by the international community, with many Manchurian foreign allies and independent foreign volunteers arriving to defend the town. The outside area of Songyuan was devastated with multiple Liao troops using Giga Drill Breaker and Super Breaker to create a trench to trap the besieged Manchurian troops. Multiple fortifications were propped up by both sides, most notably the creation of an industrial potion brewer to make badly needed potions. This was built by KingSolomon1118 while fighting off attacks. After a few minutes the walls were overrun and Liao troops flooded into the city where a battle begun which lead to the death of one Manchurian soldier. Within the hour, Liao forces were driven back. Liao raiders threatened to return in force, and resorted to flaming the chat with anti- Manchurian and anti- western messages, though no further attacks materialised. 早些时候，满洲城镇一直受到加入辽的玩家的间歇性袭击，最值得注意的是Bommbap突然袭击了满洲小镇松原，导致市长死亡，牲畜被杀。 不久之后，辽再次出动袭击了松原。 下午的袭击被国际社会广泛宣传，并且出现了谴责声，许多满洲外国盟友和独立的外国志愿者抵达该镇。 松原的外围地区遭到多名辽军的袭击，使用Giga Drill Breaker和Super Breaker制造了一条壕沟来拦截满洲军队。 双方都支持多种防御工事，最显着的是创造了一种工业药水酿造機来制造急需的药水。 这是由KingSolomon1118建立的，同时抵御攻击。 几分钟后，墙壁被侵占，辽军队涌入城市，一场战斗开始，导致一名满洲士兵死亡。 在一小时内，辽军被赶回来了。 辽掠夺者威胁要重新攻占松原，并采取狂刷反对满洲和反西方信息，但没有进一步的攻击。 Retaliation Attack on Mudanjiang/对牡丹江的攻击 Following the attacks on Songyuan, Manchuria organised a counter strike on the Liao capital of Mudanjiang. Volunteers from at least 8 nations participated in the attack. After mustering in Hyesan, coalition forces marched northeast meeting no opposition. After securing the walls around Mudangjiang, Liao forces began to materialise in number. The Chinese video content creator Zi__Min was spotted, and it was assumed at the time that he was leading the Liao forcess, thouh this later turned out untrue 在松原袭击事件发生后，满洲组织了对辽都的反击。 来自至少8个国家的志愿者加入了这次袭击。 在Hyesan集结后，联军在东北部进行了会议，没有遭到反攻击。 在巩固了牡丹江周围的城墙后，辽军开始实现数量化（？）.但是，不是由中国著名游戏玩家Zi__Min领导的 Before the battle begun, the server began to lag heavily causing multiple soldiers in the coalition to disconnect and not participate directly in the fight but the coalition fought on. Fighting was heavy, with significant numerical superiority on Liao's side, as well as the presence of nearby Liao claims. Though despite this, coalition forces would inflict two casualties to one loss by the end of the engagement. Liao troops resorted to killing one Polish and two Japanese observers, proclaiming 3 coalition members killed, which were in fact independents observing the battle. 在战斗开始之前，服务器出现严重卡顿，导致联盟中的多名士兵断开连接而不是直接参与战斗，但是联盟还是继续战斗。 伤亡沉重，辽军有人数优势，以及辽周围国家的支持。 尽管如此，联军仍会在参与战争，结束时造成2人伤亡。 辽军队杀害了一名波兰人和两名日本观察员，宣布杀害了3名联盟成员，事实上他们是观察战斗的独立人士。 Towards the end of the engagement, fighters from Niger joined the fray and brought about more Liao casualties, though Liao refused to sortie out to meet them. 在火药味浓重的摩擦即将结束时，来自尼日尔的战士加入了战斗并给辽军带来重创，辽拒绝出去迎接他们。 A video of the battle can be seen on this link: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKKVAeFPoEA Armistice/停战 The war proved unpopular to a noticeable number citizens of both sides, as constant raids and counter raids have taken up valuable time, damaged terrain, used up resources and caused general disruption to trade and progress in the area. Representatives and Monarchs from both groups have been in contact, and a final deal to a conclusion to the war was concluded. On the 22nd of May, 2019, the Peace of Mudanjiang was signed. The following points were put into effect: * Immediate cessation of hostilities * Demarcation of the Manchuria-Liao border to prevent future territorial disputes 事实证明，双方人民都厌倦了这场战争，因为不断的袭击和反击占用了宝贵的时间，破坏了地形，耗尽了资源，并对该地区的贸易和进步造成了普遍的破坏。 来自两个国家的君主都进行了接触，最终达成了白色和平。 2019年5月22日，牡丹江和平签署。 内容如下： 双方立即停止敌对行动 划定满洲 - 辽边界以防止未来的领土争端 Violations of the Peace Treaty/违反“和平条约” Liao Despite the peace terms explicitly stating that all hostilities must be ceased, some radical Liao members have continued to attack towns in the Northeastern China region. Changchun, despite its status as a neutral town during the war, unaligned to either state, was subjected to a minor raid on 28/05. Fengtian, a Manchurian town was attacked on 29/05, violating both clauses of cessation of hostilities and respecting the national border. 尽管和平条款明确规定必须停止所有敌对行动，但一些激进的辽成员继续袭击中国东北地区的城镇。 长春虽然在战争期间作为一个中立城镇，但未与任何一个国家签约。 满洲镇奉天于5.29遭到袭击，违反了停止敌对行动和尊重国界的条款。 虽然没有发生过大规模的公开战，但该地区的稳定仍然存在疑问。 But the truth of the matter is: this member of the violation of the peace treaty is a deliberately arranged spy by other countries, Bommbap has been exiled by Liao Qing (Manchurian) On July 4th 2019, Qing (aka Manchuria before the name change) moved its borders southward while Liao’s border was moved northward a bit on the map displayed in Fandom, which has already beyond the Chumikan-Qinhuangdao Line mentioned in the Peace Agreement made by both parties of Liao and Qing. The map maker of Qing PrestusHood claimed that they did not know the boundary of the Chumikan-Qinhuangdao line, but the border of the Chumikan-Qinhuangdao line has been mentioning in the Manchuria-Liao War entry.However, after learning about this error, Qing did not immediately modify it, so Qing was doubted whether they unilaterally tore up the peace treaty or not. The Qing map maker said it would correct the error in the next update, but he did not say when the update was A small statement from the Qing map maker PrestusHood: "The error was acknowledged but i didnt made a update on the time we were informed because the map was fresh. Now that east asian region changed a lot and the map is outdated, a new version is being made with Chumikan-Qinhuangdao line frontiers. Expect it to be released between July 17 - 19." Conclusion/结论 In the month after the war, much changes have taken place in the northern china region. Manchuria moved its capital north to the city of Liaoyang (within its side of the Chumikan-Qinhuangdao line), reducing the risk of violent encounters between Liao and Manchu citizens caused by the proximity of large population centres. Manchuria renamed its nation to Qing, finally removing all ambiguities surrounding its name and its negative connotations to Japanese militarism and Japanese occupied China. Liao has also exiled and removed the more radical players in its population (some of which have formed the Sui nation). Liao, following the conclusion of the war, has reconsidered its international policy, opening more to foreign trade and working to integrate itself into the international community, such as expressing interest in joining the Uesugi alliance and other trade organisations, and becoming a member state of the United China group Category:Conflicts Category:Battles